La dixième de l'équipage au chapeau de paille
by Mllz-Aiko
Summary: Colinsi D. Claruka est une jeune fille amnésique qui a été capturé par Kizaru. Elle va encore s'enfuir et va attérir sur le bateau des pirates au chapeau de paille, quand elle aura retrouver sa mémoire elle aura peur, très peur... Heureusement qu'elle aura ses nouveaux amis pour l'aider mais elle aura aussi des nouveaux ennemis...


Où suis-je ? Je ne me souviens de rien... Une prison ? Non, on bouge... Un bateau ?

? : Enfin réveillé ?

Je leva la tête pour apercevoir la personne qui m'avait parlé.

Moi : Qui est-tu ?

? : Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Aurait-tu perdu la mémoire ?

Moi : Et si c'était le cas ?

? : Tu ne te souviendrais pas de moi, alors qu'on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps.

Moi : Aucun souvenir.

? : Sache que je m'appelle Kizaru et que je t'ai capturé.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Kizaru : Peut être que ceci va te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Il sortit de ma cellule en laissant derrière lui une feuille. Je la pris et vit une photo de moi dessus avec écrit : « Colinsi D. Claruka 100 000 000 Berrys » Suis-je une criminel ?

Je crois savoir pourquoi je suis ici... Ce Kizaru m'a enfermé ici pour me ramener à des gens que je fuis depuis plusieurs années... Pas de temps à perdre ! Je dois sortir d'ici ! Problème n°1, je suis sur un bateau problème n°2, je ne me souviens de rien et problème n°3, je suis enfermée dans cette cellule. Comment sortir d'ici sans me faire repéré ? Trouvé !

Moi : J'aimerai me changer monsieur les gardiens, pouvez-vous vous retourner ?

Gardien n°1 : Daccord mais dépêcher vous.

Ils se sont retournés, qu'ils sont bêtes ! Je leur ai volé les clés de ma cellule avant de l'ouvrir sans faire de bruit.

Gardien n°2 : Mais attend! Elle n'a rien pour se changer !

Moi : C'est exact !

Je pris les têtes de mes deux gardiens et les cogna l'une contre l'autre. Ils s'évanouirent à mes pieds.

Moi : Comment sortir d'ici maintenant ?

Escargot-phone : Les barques de sauvetage du quai 9 sont prêtes à partir pour l'entraînement.

Moi : Parfait !

Sur un autre bateau, dans le nouveau monde, des pirates venaient tous juste de se réveillé sans savoir qu'une rencontre extraordinaire allait changer leurs vies.

? : SANJIIIII ! J'AI FAIM !

Sanji : Attend ! Sa arrive ! Nami chérie, Robin d'amour, je vous ai préparé un petit déjeuner spécial *cœur dans les yeux*

Robin : Sa à l'air délicieux Sanji, merci *smile*

? : Nous aussi on a faim !

Sanji : Vos déjeuners sont devant vous !

? : Ils "étaient" devant eux, yohoho !

Nami : Luffy ! Touche pas à mon assiette !

Luffy : Mais j'ai faim moi...

Sanji : Je t'apporte autre chose.

Luffy : Ouais !

? : Moi aussi j'en veux d'autre !

? : Tu as encore faim Ussop ?!

Ussop : Je pourrais manger un monstre marin entier mon cher Chopper !

Chopper : Waouh ! *en admiration*

Nami : Regarder, la marine a capturé une jeune fille dont la prime est de 100 000 000 berrys *lisant le journal*

Ussop : 100 000 000 berrys !? Comment quelqu'un avec une telle prime peut se faire capturé ?!

Robin : Quel est son nom ?

Nami : Colinsi D. Claruka

Robin : Colinsi ? Sa ne serait pas le nom d'une famille royale ?

Luffy : Une famille royale ? Comme celle de Vivi ?

Robin : Oui. D'ailleurs, on devrait passer par l'île où vit cette famille

Sanji : Une autre jolie princesse à sauver ? *cœur dans les yeux*

Nami : Rêve pas trop, elle doit bientôt se marier

Chopper : Mais c'est la marine qui la retient non ?

Nami : Oui, mais ils doivent l'emmener sur son île natale pour qu'elle se marie, elle devait se marier i ans mais elle s'est enfuie, et maintenant elle a cette énorme prime sur sa tête.

? : Tous ça pour un mariage ?! Sont fous c'est gens

Chopper : Tu as raison Franky, forcé quelqu'un à se marier c'est écœurant !

Sanji : Je vais aller sauvé cette princesse !

Robin : Tu veux donc combattre la marine et Kizaru seul ?

Sanji : euh... Je vais y réfléchir...

Robin : *petit rire*

De retour sur le bateau de la marine;

j'ai pu trouver un déguisement, je vais essayer de prendre la mer sans me faire remarqué, si je me faisait passer pour un officier maladroit ? Heureusement que je suis bonne comédienne, mais mes longs cheveux bruns ne vont pas rester caché longtemps sous cette casquette... Je dois me dépêcher ! Je suis allée discrètement vers une des barques avant que quelqu'un m'appelle...

? : Hey ! Toi !

Moi : Euh... Oui ? *en imitant la voix d'un homme*

? : Que fais-tu ici ? Les entraînements de sauvetage sont cet après-midi

Moi : Euh... *fais comme si elle avait glissé dans la barque*

? : Fais attention !

Je détacha la corde et donna un coup de pied sur le rebord pour me pousser loin du bateau.

? : Revenez !

Moi : Dans tes rêves mon vieux ! *tire la langue*

J'enleva mon déguisement et le jeta à l'eau, je suis enfin libre ! Je pris les rames et m'éloigna de plus en plus du navire de la marine. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, je me laissa porter par les vagues. Mon ventre fit un bruit horrible, on aura dit un monstre, je ne me souviens plus depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas mangé... Je m'évanouis, à bout de force, m'évanouir sur une barque dans le nouveau monde... Je vais sûrement y passer... Mais je préfère mourir ici, sans mémoire, que de retourner là-bas ! Là-bas... Je ne me souviens de rien mais je sais que je ne veux pas y aller... Car ma vie serait détruite, je ne serais plus jamais heureuse... Si je l'ai été un jour... J'espère que mes souvenirs vont me revenir...

Sur le bateau des pirates au chapeau de paille;

un renne et un garçon avec un chapeau de paille pêchaient, un squelette buvait son thé, un type cactus s'entraînait, un autre avec un sourcil en vrille cuisinait un délicieux repas, deux jeunes filles parlaient de mode, un cyborg et un type avec un long nez essayaient d'inventer quelque chose, une sorte de canonavec, pour énergie, du cola...

Luffy : Regarder ! Quelque chose flotte là-bas !

Chopper : C'est peut être dangereux !

Ussop : *avec sa longue vue* C'est une barque ! Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur ! C'est une fille !

Sanji : Je vais aller la chercher !

Nami : Non ! Att... Trop tard...

Quelques minutes plus tard;

Nami : Qui es-ce ?

Ussop : Elle me rappelle quelqu'un...

Robin : C'est Colinsi D. Claruka.

Tous les autres : Quoi ?!

Luffy : Tu en es sur ?

Robin : Regarde *lui montre la photo sur le journal*

Sanji : C'est ma belle princesse ! *cœur dans les yeux*

Chopper : C'est bien elle, qu'es-ce qu'elle fait ici, elle devait être sur un navire de guerre avec Kizaru...

Brook : Regarder ! Elle se réveille !

Moi : *ouvre difficilement les yeux* Où... Où suis-je... ? Ah ! *se lève brusquement* Qui êtes-vous !?

Luffy : Moi c'est Monkey D. Luffy ! Je suis le futur roi des pirates !

Moi : Des pirates... ?

Chopper : Tu es blessé ?

Moi : Ah ! Un renne qui parle !

Chopper : Je ne suis pas un raton-la...! Euh... Tu as bien dit que j'était un renne ?

Moi : Oui pourquoi ?

Chopper : Tu es une des premières personnes qui remarque que je suis un renne *se dandine*

Moi : Comment j'ai atterris ici ?

Nami : Tu étais sur une barque et on t'a amené ici

Moi : Je m'en souviens ! J'étais sur le navire de Kizaru et je me suis enfuis !

Luffy : Tu fuis la marine ?

Moi : Oui

Luffy : Pourquoi ?

Moi : J'en sais rien, je suis amnésique

Luffy : Tu veux faire partie de mon équipage ?

Tous les autres sauf Sanji : Quoi ?!

Sanji : Moi sa ne me dérange pas *cœur dans les yeux*

Moi : Euh... Je ne sais même pas qui je suis exactement et tu veux que je fasse partie de ton équipage...

Luffy : Bah ouais *sourire baka*

Moi : ... J'accepte de rester avec vous jusqu'à que je retrouve la mémoire !

Luffy : Génial !

Quelques temps après, j'ai pu faire connaissance avec chacun d'eux, je l'ai trouve très gentils, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas rit comme ça. Ils m'ont montré une chambre dans laquelle je pouvais loger pendant quelques temps. Nami, la navigatrice, m'a dit qu'on arriverai bientôt sur une île, j'espère que j'y trouverai certains fragments de ma mémoire. Je suis impatiente d'être demain ! En attendant, bonne nuit !

_J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Je vais essayer de publié le prochain chapitre dans la semaine ! Un chapitre par semaine ou par jours pendant les vacances ! Enfin si je ne suis pas trop fatiguée ;) Bonne fêtes si je n'écris pas de nouveaux chapitres !_


End file.
